Querida Anko
by dArmiitHa
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Anko. Kakashi le escribe para enviarle sus más sinceros deseos...Desde otro lugar.


**En esta sección soy una caca D: dudo que guste…  
Dedicado a una nena muy especial que cumple años (: 28/Octubre x3.**

**Disclaimer: **De antemano saben que estos chicos no me pertenecen; completamente mercancía de Kishimoto owo. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, sin plagio y por pura diversión.

**Advertencias:** A como soy, OOC y mucho AU.

**Querida Anko  
One-Shot  
**KakaAnko  
**By:** dArmiitHa

****— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – Resonaron animosos amigos de aquella persona, que —como ya habrán notado— llegaba ese mismo día a sus veinticinco primaveras.

Anko se caracterizaba por tener amigos excepcionales; llenos de alegría e interés. Preocupados por ella y su felicidad. Acababa de llegar agobiada del trabajo; —Obra de Tsunade, por supuesto; probablemente a propósito— una cálida bienvenida a su hogar no le venía nada mal. Quizá no una parranda completa, pero sí un _fino_ trago del mejor sake.

Todos los participantes de la sorpresa se acercaban a ella para felicitarle y entregarle un presente; apresarla entre sus brazos y desearle lo mejor. _"¿Qué nadie puede ser un poco más original?"_ Se preguntaba la kunoichi entrecerrando los ojos y recibiendo uno y cada uno de los detalles. Esa peculiar personalidad que le destacaba no era llamada _inquieta_ por nada.

Así la noche transcurría entre baile y gritos, comida y bebidas; gente dispuesta a divertirse con flameante energía.

La kunoichi pelinegro, exhausta, tomo asiento en un viejo sillón que se alejaba un poco de la fiesta; —Ya después de unas cuantas horas de divertirse— claramente no le faltaban ni su bebida alcohólica ni su humeante cigarrillo.  
Una silueta familiar se aproximo a ella desde el lugar donde se situaba la fiesta, al principio no le reconoció, debido a la lejanía; —Y a los efectos de su burbujeante bebida— pero conforme se fue acercando pudo distinguir a una sonriente Shizune. Inmediatamente se levanto para recibirla en brazos.

— ¡Shizu-chan! - Saludó enérgica, dándole un enorme abrazo. —Cuanto tiempo sin vernos…  
—Solo cada mañana.-Respondió Shizune entre risitas; Anko refunfuñó.  
—Cada mañana, cada hora; como si fuera importante.- Escupió rompiendo el ferviente abrazo y encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero no puedes negarme que hace tiempo que no hablamos, comenzaba a creer que te habías olvidado de mí.  
—Oh no, eso jamás. Tu sabes que últimamente eh estado ocupada; no tengo tiempo ni para respirar.- Declaró. —Bueno…francamente solo eh venido a felicitarte y…  
— ¡No puedes decirme que ya te vas! –Chilló arrugando el entrecejo. Shizune trató de excusarse pero la energética kunoichi le interrumpió nuevamente. — ¡No hablamos ni diez minutos! Vamos, diviértete. ¡La noche es joven!  
—Yo...Realmente…Vine para darte algo…-Susurró; con un sentimiento evidentemente oculto en sus palabras. Anko notó la contestación extraña de su amiga y compañera, así que se dedicó a escuchar lo que tenía que decir, sin hacer un solo sonido más. 

Shizune se tiro en el sofá; dando una gran bocanada de aire. Los obres marrones de Anko siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que las orbitas oscuras de Shizune se toparon con ellos. _"Es un tema delicado…"_ La voz de la asistente de Tsunade había disminuido notoriamente; tornándose más dulce y tranquila; a pesar de que la entonación de Shizune siempre había sido tranquila. Anko esperaba impaciente a que la chica dijera algo importante, no era una persona muy paciente. Al parecer Shizune notó la impaciencia en su mirada, ya que prosiguió de inmediato.

—Kakashi…

Un sabor amargo le recorrió la garganta y su piel se erizo al escuchar aquel nombre.

— _¿Lo recuerdas…?_-Cuestiono en un susurro; sin parar de mirar los ojos absortos de Anko.

Hatake Kakashi…

Pero por supuesto que lo recordaba…

En alguna ocasión…_Su amante…_

La historia no era larga. Conocía a Hatake desde hacía años atrás. Las cosas comenzaron a darse en una fiesta formal, donde ella se había roto penosamente el kimono gracias a su torpe caminar y a su falta de práctica con las zapatillas para la ocasión; el peligris se había ofrecido a ayudarle a arreglar su vestido en una oficina cercana. La plática casual entre amigos había terminado como una guerra de miradas hambrientas; para después transformarse en unos apasionados besos.  
Conforme los días pasaban, más cercanos estaban. Las caricias llenas de lujuria comenzaron a transformarse en roses cariñosos; los insaciables besuqueos en dulces demostraciones de afecto. Mas nunca llegaron a nada formal; todo era una relación sin compromisos.  
En una ocasión el peligris decidió pasar a otro nivel, pidió que comenzaran una relación. Anko evitó responder por muchos días, gracias a su nerviosismo; no se sentía segura de lo que realmente quería con él. Quizá aún no estaba preparada para una relación seria. Al fin llegó el momento de responder; obviamente y con influencia de la presión la oferta fue cruelmente rechazada.  
Pasaron los meses. Los dos pelearon. Kakashi insistía en que ella solo lo utilizaba como un pasatiempo; Anko estaba segura de que él no podía entenderla. Finalmente, Kakashi se fue…Simplemente decidió comenzar una nueva vida, en otro lugar. Con la cabeza gacha y el corazón hecho pedazos. Anko lloró, se dedico a olvidarlo. Pasaron dos años sin noticias de él…

Y ahora…Allí estaba: Acorralada por aquella pregunta.

Asintió finalmente con la cabeza.

Shizune sacó de su bolso unos cuantos papeles, cartas. Miró con tristeza el rostro de Anko, estirando su mano para entregarle aquello. Anko, sin palabras, las tomo con inseguridad y titubeando. El solo hecho de que Kakashi estuviese en su conversación le altero mucho y le lleno de una repugnante inseguridad.

—Lamento no habértelas entregado antes…-Soltó en un susurro, con la mirada gacha. Esto llamo la atención de Anko; ¿ese montón de papeles le pertenecían? —Tsunade, los demás sensei…Inclusive yo…-Una abrumadora pausa. —Creímos que era lo mejor para ti…Sin ver inclusive el contenido, o asumir que podía ser importante.- La voz de la mujer comenzaba a quebrarse. De nuevo reinó el silencio. —Debes leerlo…

Anko bajo la mirada con lentitud, miedo. Las letras de los sobres se veían borrosas, maltratadas y llenas de polvo; indicando que tenían un buen tiempo guardadas en algún cajón o estante. Aún con las manos temblándole de los nervios, abrió la primera carta. Una letra —Escrita con deslumbrante cuidado— abrasivamente familiar estaba plasmada en ella; sus ojos se abrieron con deslumbro y casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a leer…

_Querida Anko:  
Hola Anko, ¿Qué tal tu vida últimamente?..._

Inconfundible….Sus ojos se cristalizaron, aún pegados a aquellas palabras. Prosiguió con su lectura.

_Quizá no quieras saber nada de mi…Yo creía no querer saber nada de ti; pero me equivoque._

Quebró el silencio con un pequeño quejido.

_Anko…Te amo. No puedo vivir lejos de ti. El punto de esta carta…En fin, es pedirte el permiso para regresar. No quiero encontrarme con una amarga Anko; no quiero que estés incomoda gracias a mi presencia. Si tú estás de acuerdo con que yo regrese, yo quiero regresar. Por favor envíame una respuesta de vuelta._

_Gracias por leer…Kakashi._

Unas rebeldes gotas de dolor escaparon por sus ojos contra su voluntad, resbalando por sus mejillas; pero ella se negaba a dejar florecer su llanto rotundamente. Arrugó con melancolía el papel entre sus dedos y lo lanzó hacia un lado del sillón. Claro que lo quería de vuelta…

—Aún hay más…-La tímida voz de Shizune le sacó de sus pensamientos…Leyó muchas cartas; más solo algunas destacaban relevantemente.

Una de ellas:

_Querida Anko:  
Ha pasado un mes desde que te envié la carta…Creo que eso claramente es un no; ja, ja, ja. Que sorpresa. Bueno, te contaré un poco sobre donde estoy. Es un lugar grande, tiene un montón de arboles y flores; realmente muy natural. Me encanta pasar los días recostado sobre el fresco pasto; despertar con el rocío de la mañana en mi rostro. Un lugar realmente refrescante…Hermoso. Sin embargo, es un poco aburrido. No hay mucha gente por aquí. Debo caminar hasta el pueblo para comprar víveres y demás. No tengo muchos amigos, solamente un panadero; me recuerda mucho a Guy. ¡Ah!, y la posadera del lugar; es una anciana muy cariñosa.  
Te suplico que me escribas…Espero tu respuesta.  
Gracias por leer. Kakashi. _

Así paso carta tras carta; mensaje tras mensaje. En todos y cada uno de ellos le pedía que el escribiese.

_Querida Anko:  
Ya van casi dos años desde que te escribo estas cartas…Siéndote franco, me pone un poco triste que no las respondas; realmente quiero saber algo de ti.  
Bien, supongo que debo tener paciencia. Después de todo, yo soy quien insiste.  
Bueno, de nuevo relatándote mis días. Desde hace algunas semanas me siento un poco enfermo; empeoro con los días. La amable posadera está muy atenta de mí; aún así y debido a su edad le es muy difícil acompañarme a un médico o llamar a uno. Me mantengo despierto con remedios caseros. Se me va el aire cuando trato de caminar largas distancias; supongo que es delicado. Ella insiste en que no debo moverme, que ya nos las arreglaremos para solucionar esto; pero ya estoy harto de parecer un discapacitado.  
Pienso escapármele un rato para ir al pueblo. Pero shh, no digas nada…Es nuestro secreto.  
Gracias por leer, con cariño, Kakashi._

Una última carta. Solo una carta más. Debía ser la más reciente…Tenía que leerla.

_26/Octube 2010_

La primera carta que leía con fecha…

_Querida Anko:  
Hola nuevamente. Me alegra que me estés leyendo. En unos días es tu cumpleaños, ¡Felicidades por adelantado!  
¿Creíste que lo había olvidado?, ¿Cómo hacerlo?; trataré de enviarte una carta ese mismo día.  
Pensaba ir a verte…Sin embargo, me encuentro en el hospital. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que te dije que me escaparía? Pues lo hice. Lo gracioso del asunto es que me desmaye a medio camino; una persona me encontró y me llevó inmediatamente a la clínica. Es lo más parecido a un hospital por aquí.  
Cuando desperté ya se habían comunicado con la posadera; creo que ya puedo considerarla mi madre. Todos me dijeron que era un cabeza hueca, creo que esta vez es cierto.  
El doctor siempre habla a mis espaldas. Como si tuviera miedo de decirme algo; aunque presiento que puede ser…  
Querida Anko; si es que acaso no puedo volver a escribir, quiero que sepas que siempre quise componerte un poema. En el caso de no poder volver a escucharte, que sepas que siempre quise escuchar tu voz. En el caso de no poder volver a hablar, siempre quise decirte que te amo. En el caso de no poder volver a ver, que siempre quise admirar tu sonrisa. En el caso de no poder respirar, que mi último suspiro fue para ti…  
Con amor, Kakashi…Feliz cumpleaños._

—Segundos después…-Resonó la trémula voz de Shizune. —El _murió…_

¿Muerto?

No…Eso no podía ser.

Anko estalló en lágrimas; llamando la atención de todos los invitados, gracias a su potente llanto.

—Sigue disfrutando…La noche aún es joven….-__Musitó Shizune; levantándose del sofá. —_Feliz cumpleaños…_

Entonces todos comprendieron que había salido a la luz…_Lo que tanto habían callado_…

**Nyaaaa owo. Perdón por retrasarme tanto Narushizu amore x3 ojala que te haya gustado.  
Gracias por leer gente. Cya.**_**  
**___**  
**


End file.
